empoweredfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Stories
This is a list of Empowered stories. Volume 1 * Not Very Secret * Under the Mask * That's What You'd Think * Yay, Me! * All Mine * D is for Dissed * Very Proud * Big Cosmic Pimpin' * w00t! * Say My Name * Crybaby * It's Like This * Must Fight On * Essential * J.B.F. * Blueberry Pancakes * Good Girls * Demonwolf of the DVDs * Training Day * Krak! Meow! * Howdy, Y'all! * Diseased Wench * Blimey! * "Do-Me"-Riffic! * Witless Minions * Willy Pete * A Sistah's Story * Love Changes Everything * Too Much Information * Cry Havoc * The Guy on Ice Planet Zero * Best-Laid Plans * The OTHER F-Word * My Dinner with Frank * Welcome to the Underjungle * Lo, the Epilogue Arriveth Volume 2 * Thuperlame * Way of the Ninjette * MmmWHUH * Schrodinger's Catgirl * The Aryan Ideal of Shoulder Candy * Wahh, Wahh, Wahh * Smart Girl * Dire Peril * Much Flaunted * Amorous Audacity * A Hundred Pieces, Artfully Arranged * The Power of TIME! * A Long Line of Dead People * Fruity Flakes Volume 3 * Feel the Uberburn * Heroine Hold 'Em * Karaoke Rocket Sled and the Eye of the Tippling Tiger * A Day at the Dentist's * Not Quite Perfect * Chlorosexuality * A.R.R.! * Mysterious Dumbass * Witless Minions 4-Eva * With Great Hotness * ObjectiFINE * E.M.P. and the Nukenin Princess Volume 4 * Who da Ubermensch? * General Hospitality * Elephants, Cups, and Canoes * Of Maids and Wet Blankets * My Definition of Team-Up * Bemused, Bekittened, and Bepantied * The Downside of Hurricane Elissa * Orbiting Spookums * Of Wishes and Mayflies * Bouncebackalicious * Proud and Delighted * Because This Is What I Am Volume 5 * Reducing the Uppity * Denial at Flood Stage * When Titans Fornicate * I Know How Much You Love Blondes * Outrageouslah Erroneous * The Powaaah of the Duct Side * Problems with the Equipment * Upon My Back, the Monkey of Worry * Say That I Deserve This Volume 6 * The What-the-Fuckiest Five Minutes of My Career So Far * Of Clingy Monkeys and Negative Excrescence * Of Fantasy Points and Aftermathiness * Don't Let Them Bury Me; I'm Not (Quite) Dead * My Advice for Struggling Superheroines * A Very Long and Very Uncomfortable Eternity Volume 7 * Time's Arrow, Flying Differently * Whoopsies * Of Ninja Noobs, Jump-Scare Booty, and Unlocking Fuckable Characters * A First Time For Everything * Excessively Talkative * Of Blue Steel and Bad Ideas * Deflowered and Dispassionate * Of Vocabulary Words and Fucked-Up One-Upsmanship * You Will Address Me as "Hime-Sama" Volume 8 * Oh, Hell Yeah * I Never Looked in Your Eyes; I Never Heard Your Voice Volume 9 * Not a Good Day to Be Empowered * Power Stripped * Distress and the Damsel Volume 10 * Punchlines, Mic Drops, and the Oxytocin Ho * Full-Tiyiyiyimer * Inside Ginny and Elisa * Shove It, Chevalier * The Captain and the Kunoichi * Imperatives and Pejoratives * Admonishing Alliteration * My Dinner with Spookums * Listen to Me, Elissa Specials * The Wench With a Million Sighs * Ten Questions for the Maidman * Hell Bent or Heaven Sent * Animal Style * Nine Beers with Ninjette * Internal Medicine * Unchained * Pew! Pew! Pew! Category:Stories